Misunderstanding
by Ageha Yume
Summary: "Momo told me that Ochibi slept with someone!" Word spread like fire and Fuji was very angry. "I didn't think you would cheat on me." Their trust between each other aren't very strong, so doubt and suspicions are bound to come. It seems that Ryoma really needs to learn how to better phrase his words so that people won't misinterpret it, namely Momo. Thrill pair.


**Thrill pair will be the main pairing for this fic. Slight golden pair. This is set in high school where Ryoma and Fuji are in a relationship for about a month and there's a reason for that.**

**Warning: Unbetaed. Sorry for any mistakes in the fic.**

* * *

On the way to school, one Echizen Ryoma is very angry and irritated. You can see dark atmopshere surrounding him and his whole body is sending off signals that he's ready to kill anyone that bothered him. Why was he in this mood? It can't possibly be the fact that he didn't get enough sleep and someone wake him up at a very early time, can it? Nope, this time, however, is for a different reason. His whole body, especially the lower half of this body are in pain, and it is certain somebody's fault.

"Oi, Echizen, get on the bike!" someone yelled and Ryoma turned around. Momo-senpai stopped in front of him and backed away. "Woah, what makes you like this early in the morning?"

"...It's nothing."

"If you say so." Momo-senpai noticed that Ryoma is clutching his back and is walking slower than usual, and he wondered what could have happened.

The sound of music filled the air, "It's my cell." Ryoma walked away and pick up the phone. Momo slowly crept closer and and listen very hard to the conversation.

"Hello."

"..."

"So what? Why does it matter that I leave without telling you?"

"..."

"I don't care if your feelings are hurt and don't think I forget what you done last night, my butt hurts like hell!" Momo thought, '_Butt hurts like hell? What the?'_

"..."

"Don't know what I'm talking about? Well, I'm telling you that I'm never going to sleep with you again!" Momo thought, _'WHAT?! ECHIZEN SLEPT WITH SOMEONE BEFORE ME!' _Momo quickly went back to where he was before and wait for Ryoma to come.

After the duo arrived at Seishun High School and to the changing room, Momo quickly rushed to tell his senpai about what he heard while Ryoma went to the changing room to change.

"Eiji-senpai!" Momo ushered Eiji to come toward him.

"What, nya?"

"You're not going to believe me, but I overheard Echizen talking to someone and guess what I heard? Echizen slept with someone! And before me!"

"What?! Hoi, hoi, I need to tell everyone, nya! And it's okay, Momo, everyone knows that you're still a virgin, don't worry." Eiji leaves to tell everyone while Momo is shocked that everyone knows his secret. Wait, it's not a secret because he just told Eiji... _'Shit!'_

"Minna! Momo told me that Ochibi slept with someone! Somebody defiled our little baby, we need to protect ochibi from that evil dude!" Eiji announced.

"What?! Eiji, is that true? Oh my god, why would Echizen do such thing, he's still young!" Oishi panicked.

"Saa, Eiji, is that true?" Fuji asked with his eyes opened and his smile disappeared. It seems that he's very angry. Somebody slept with his kitten and it is not him since yesterday, he's not with Ryoma.

"Shuichiro, Fuji is scaring me," Eiji moved closer to Oishi for safety. No one wants to be on the suffering end of the tensai's wrath.

At this moment, Ryoma walked onto the court and noticed that everyone is looking at him. But what he's really paying attention to is that Fuji opened his eyes and his glare are directed at him. _'He's angry. What did I do wrong?'_

Fuji walked toward him and grabbed Ryoma on both shoulders tightly and shook him. "Ryoma, is it true that you slept with someone yesterday?"

"Itai, Syuusuke, let go," Ryoma struggled to get out of Fuji's grasp with no success.

"Answer. The. Question." Fuji's words holds much malice and anger and it frightened Ryoma very much.

"Y-yes," Ryoma whispered but with Fuji's sharp hearing, he heard it.

"I can't believe that you would cheat on me, I'm very disappointed in you." Fuji's eyes are filled with sadness and disappointment and it pained Ryoma to see his lover in this state and it's because of him. Fuji walked away, leaving Ryoma alone.

"Ochibi, who did you give your virginity to?" Eiji asked.

"What? What do you mean? Last night, I only slept by my brother's side," then it hit him. This is all a misunderstanding! Fuji thought he had sex with someone else! Ryoma ran to find his lover, ignoring everyone, and searched everywhere. Ryoma first asked people if they saw Fuji but they all said no, then he searched in classrooms and looked through many places. Lastly, he reached the rooftop and there he is, the tensai just sat on the ground while staring at the sky.

"What do you want, Echizen." Hearing the word Echizen out of his lover's mouth shocked him. They were always on first name basis and Fuji never called him Echizen in a long time.

"Syuusuke, you need to listen to me, this is all a misunderstanding!"

"What about this is a misunderstanding?" Fuji finally turned around and looked at Ryoma. "It is very clear that you cheated on me, or is it that you're going to go in depth on what specifically you've done that night?"

"No! No, I didn't cheat on you! Last night, I only slept by Ryoga, my brother's side because he said it is a bonding activity for siblings and he bothered me the whole day, so I agreed. I really didn't cheat on you! I didn't have sex with him!" The couple looked at each other and Fuji looked for any signs that tell him that Ryoma is lying to him.

Fuji ran to Ryoma and hugged him tightly, "Oh Ryoma, I'm so sorry to doubt you, it's just that I'm afraid that you'll love someone else and you'll leave me."

"I thought we trusted each other and understand each other, you know that I won't ever cheat on you."

"Yes, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Do you forgive me?"

"...Yes, but next time, you need to trust me."

"There won't be a next time, I will trust you and won't doubt you." They just hold each other in a very comforting embrace and slowly let go and looked at each other in the eye. They both leaned forward until their lips touched. The lovers was savoring every minute and hope that it would last with just them two in their world.

_Creak._ The door was opened and the regulars all went onto the rooftop, but the two lovers are still making out without a care, the older one was currenly ravishing the younger one's mouth, earning him a moan. All regulars are blushing except the captain. He's stoic to the end, after all, he had a reputation to keep. The captain cough hoping to get their attention, but unfortunately, the lovers didn't hear him and so he cough again, this time louder. Finally, they break apart, to the relief of the regulars, they don't need to make some of them jealous since they have yet have a lover.

"Echizen, mind explaining about the fact that you slept with someone?" The captain asked.

"I didn't have sex with my brother, it was just a bonding activity and how did you know that?" Tezuka pointed to Eiji, who pointed to Momo.

"Wait Echizen, you said that your butt hurts, how do you explain that?"

"Oh, that. Ryoga had a very horrible sleeping habit and he kept on kicking me off the bed and so my butt made contact with the floor many times. That's why I said I won't sleep with him anymore."

"Oh." And so the regulars dispersed and went back to training, thanks to their captain reminding them that they still need to train.

"Ryoma," Fuji said.

"Hmm?"

"It seems that I need to pay a visit to your brother because no one except me can sleep with you even if it's not about having sex."

* * *

**This is for those who wants to know the whole conversation between Ryoga and Ryoma in order to fully understand what's going on.**

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Hello."

"Chibisuke, why are you so mean?! Why do you leave without telling your big bro?"

"So what? Why does it matter that I leave without telling you?"

"My feelings are in pain, why do you change from an adorable brother who always follows me like a dog and looking at me with those cute eyes to such a mean and cruel brother?"

"I don't care if your feelings are hurt and don't think I forget what you done last night, my butt hurts like hell!"

"What are you talking about, chibisuke? I didn't done anything."

"Don't know what I'm talking about? Well, I'm telling you that I'm never going to sleep with you again!"

**X-X-X-X-X**

**After School**

Fuji and Ryoma both walked to Ryoma's house so Fuji can have a _nice _chat with Ryoga. Ryoma take out his key and opened the door.

"Chibisuke, you're ba- who's that?" Ryoga asked.

"He's-" Ryoma started but was interrupted by Fuji.

"Fuji Syuusuke, Ryoma's boyfriend, nice to meet you, onii-san."

"Who are you calling brother? Chibisuke, I can't believe that you're in a relationship before me!" And Ryoga starts to mumble about how his cute (in the past) brother was taken by someone else.

"Onii-san, there's some things I need to straighten it out, and please keep it in mind. I am the only one Ryoma can sleep with and please refrain from engaging in bonding activities with Ryoma.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"It's understandable that you want to do all sorts of things with Ryoma, but I'm the only one who can do_ this_ and _that_ with Ryoma."

"This and that?..."

"Yes, these rights are_ only_ reserved for me, his lover. Do you understand me?" Fuji opened his eyes as the final move and Ryoga has to obey him.

"Let's go Ryoma, tonight, I'll be the one to sleep with you today and forever in the future." Fuji hold Ryoma's hand and walked toward Ryoma's bedroom.

"I don't think we will only be just sleeping."

"Saa..."

**X-X-X-X-X**

**Since Ryoma and Fuji didn't have a very deep trust in each other, that's why Fuji jumped to conclusion and doubt Ryoma. **

**This is my first time writing a one-shot! Tell me what you think about this! And sorry if the characters (namely Ryoma and maybe Fuji) seems a bit ooc.**


End file.
